Sorry
by hamchan
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UPDATED! Ok guys! Im not good at summaries, all can I say this is my first fanfic and its nejiHina!I know they are cousins please dont kill me!. It's my own version of their fight in the chunnin examns, hope you like it!
1. Sorry

Yay! This is my first fanfic!! A oneshot of NejiHina(I Know they're cousins, but I cant help it, they look so cute together!)

It took place in the chunnin examn, my own version of neji vs hinata fight

Oh! Almost forgot

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own naruto

* * *

"Dont stop the match!"

Hinata was almost beaten, she was trying hardly to get up, the last hit was too much for her,all her body was shaking and she felt a deep pain in her heart, but she wouldn't give up!, not this time, not against him, she just couldn't.

she could feel all the eyes were watching at her in amazement, no one of them expected her to get up, no one except a hyperactive blond boy.

She finally, with a lot of efforts, stand up and watch her cousin directly in the eyes…

she forgot all…

her friends, her sensei, the people, the exam, she could only see her cousin´s identical pearly eyes and then she realized…

he was suffering… just like her

_no, maybe more _

His eyes were full of pain, loneliness and hate, her heart started to ache again, but not due the internal injuries that her niisan made her, no, it was another kind of pain, she felt pain because that hate was for her, because he was suffering due her family's stupid traditions, he was lonely because those stupid rules, main family and branch family, they all were hyugas!

_why? Why things have to be like this?, this is not the ways things should be._

He didn't deserve to feel so lonely, no one deserved it, it was all her family´s fault,

_my fault_

She never did anything to change, even if she feel it was wrong, she didn't do anything to change things, she just watched and obey those ridiculous rules.

I could have change things 

_But I didnt_

She started to walk towards him, even if she barely could stand up, she kept coming nearer him, he activated his byakugan waiting for an attack even if she seemed too injured to do one. But he didn't expect what she did when she approached him…

She hugged him.

"neji-niisan" she whispered,

he was astonished, why? why she was hugging him? Didn't she know that he hated her?, he didn't remember that someone had hugged him in years, since he a was a child, then he remembered his mother, the warmth that he feel when she embraced him,

_the peace_

she talked again in a soft and low voice that only he could hear.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Well! It's done, I know it's not good, I had a lot of doubts before I submit it, but I did it!

I hope its not that bad please review I need some motivation to do another story and I accept constructive criticism!(I need it!)

also I'm really sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I'm not good at english, besides, it's not my first language


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!! Long time no see (I think I must say write ') THANKS A LOT for your reviews. Well as I promise I will continue my story since it was too short for some reviewers and I think they are right! This is more focused in neji, So here is it! The second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything T-T

* * *

"_I'm sorry"_

People was astonished, no one was expecting that, it wasn't logical she hugged someone that was trying to hurt her physically…and mentally, also it wasn't logical that shy little Hinata was hugging anyone in front of so many people.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing? get away from him, he can harm you!" Naruto warned while he was ready to jump to help her.

"Stop Naruto! " his sensei said

"But kakashi-sensei!" the blonde complaint, although he didn't move

"I think she know what she's doing, besides if you stop the match she will lose"

Meanwhile neji was as confused as the people who watched them, also he was surprised at his own feelings, why didn't he just push her away? He was supposed to hate her, the spoiled child of the main family, but instead he had this warm sensation inside him, like he couldn't hate anyone at that moment. He had been hating for so long. He hardly could remember not feeling it.

He remembered the last time he was that close to his cousin

FLAHBACK

* * *

He and his father were visiting the main house, his uncle apparently needed to talk with his dad, he didn't knew about what, well he didn't care either, he was more interested and excited about seeing his cousin, not that he didn't see her frequently, after all he was her protector, and he didn't mind it at all, but he always was happy on the idea to visit her. 

"Neji-kun, Why don't you go and play with hinata-sama?" Hizashi said

"Hai!" four-year-old neji answered

He ran off and started to look for her, until he find her in one of the gardens of the house, she was sitting against a sakura tree, apparently sleeping, she was wearing a white kimono, with sakura petals printed in it just as the ones that were falling from the tree .

_She looks so cute_

He came nearer her slowly, he didn't want to wake her up, but the boy didn't noticed the branch down his feet and a crack sounded in the air.

she opened her eyes slowly and then blinked, all seemed blurry, but she quickly recognized the figure that was in front of her.

"Neji-niisan!" she called his name happily, the little girl always enjoyed her cousin's companion.

"Hinata-sama, sorry I didn't meant to wake you up" he said with an apologetic smile in his face scratching the back of his head.

She tilted her head and smiled "it's ok! I'm happy you are here!…I-I wanted to give you something" she said blushing lightly

"Give me something? What is it?" the future genius asked now curious

"Come with me!" she said holding his hand and leading to another garden of the hyuga compound, it was a beautiful place, will colorful flowers, full of life, like a little paradise in earth.

They went to one of the garden's corner where white flowers were caressed by the breeze.

"this ones…I-I planted them" she said proudly, she kneeled in front of them and took one that was in full bloom then she stand up, and turned to see her cousin that had been standing behind her all the time.

He could see her blushing again, now with the little flower, then silently she handed it to him, the boy looked at her.

"It's for me?" he asked smiling watching the little girl, she nodded smiling as well with pink staining her pale cheeks. He took the white flower.

"Thanks Hinata-sama"

"And…"

"there is something else?" he asked looking at her, the heiress was now blushing furiously and playing with her fingers but then stopped and put her hands at her sides, She stand in her tip toes…

He started to blush, as she leaned closer to him.

She gave him a kiss in the cheek, just a short one.

He froze, blushing madly, Hinata as well

"Thanks nii-san…for all" she whispered, and then…

"Hinata-chan!" the voice of a woman called her

"hai oka-san! I'm coming!" with a last look to her cousin that was standing there still surprised she run to see her mother while suppressing a giggle but also with a blush in her face.

Neji reacted and saw her as she run, now a hand in his right cheek were his dear cousin had kissed him, he felt warm inside him and a strange but pleasant feeling in his chest,

'This is…this can be …happiness?'

* * *

He was back to reality, his cousin still hugging him but not tightly, she seemed so fragile and weak at that moment, who wouldn't with all the attacks that he had done to the hyuga heiress? _This is not her fault_

He knew it, in the bottom of his heart, he knew that all his loneliness and sadness wasn't her fault, but the simple fact that she was a part of the main house make him 'hate' her

_Although is not her fault… she is sorry…, why?_

Well she has always been like that; she would always blame herself, and assume the guilt even if it was another's fault. She always care about other people, too much for her own good. Just now, she had noticed how he felt and even if he had almost kill her, there she was hugging him, making him fell warmth and in peace, feelings that he didn't have in a long time and he wanted that feelings to stay.

_I need them to stay._

His arms started to move, finally he was reacting, all this time he has just been standing there, but now he had to do something…

He embraced her

"No hinata-sama, I'm sorry" 

THE END!!!

* * *

Well, this is it! I'm sorry it wasn't longer , I hope you liked it , also thanks to the people who review the "first chapter" that was supposed to be a one-shot ' I hope I didn't screw it up with this chapter, not that the first was great. 

I really enjoy writing this chappie! Especially the flashback, I wasn't going to do any flashback, but without it the story was so short! And also I had this idea about writing about them when they were little since a long time ago

Sorry if the characters are OOC, that's why I wasn't sure to do the one-shot longer.

And again I remind you that I'm sorry for any mistake or incoherent parts, I'm not that good at English.

Please R&R, reviews make me happy! (I would appreciate constructive criticism nn)


End file.
